Isabelle Goddess of Immortals, Life and Earth
by Mrs. Isabella Veronica Potter
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella goes back to Mt. Olympus and is sent to Camp Half-Blood what will happen if the Cullens show's up?
1. Chapter 1

**_What if Bella was a goddess? What if she is the daughter of Zeuz and Hera? What if her boyfriend is Percy Jackson her own nephew? Read to find out what will happen..._**

* * *

><p>Edward left me saying that he doesn't love me, well you might think that I will go and follow him in the forest and cry my eyes out? Well you are wrong cause I don't love Edward, well I liked him but not <em>IN<em> _LOVE._ But I do miss the Cullens, they were like family to me. My real boyfriend is Perseus "Percy" Jackson . Well you see I am a Goddess, the daughter of The Lord Zeuz and Lady Hera.

"Bella, please come down you have a visitor!" Called Charlie from downstairs.

"Hermes!" I screamed running the last steps and jumped into his arms.

"Wow! Nice to see you too, My lady" he said hugging me back.

"Father, wants me back on Mont Olympus, doesn't he?'' I asked, letting go of him. He nodded. Just what I needed! I hugged Charlie goodbye and promised to visit him soon. Hermes brought me back to Mont Olympus. When we arrived in the throne room, Hermes went to his throne. I looked around and bound in front of my father, Lord Zeus.

''Rise, my child'' he said. He turned to his human form and came to hug me "I've missed you, Isabelle.''

''As I have, father'' I answered him. Then everyone came to hug me.

''Are you ready to reclaim your powers, my dear?'' Asked my mother, Lady Hera. I nodded.

I placed myself in the middle of the room. Everyone else was on thier throne.

''Isabella, daughter of Hera and myself are ready to reclaim your powers?'' Asked my father 'officially'

''Yes'' I answered. He gave a his portion.

''Isabelle, Do you accept your powers from everyone in here'' asked Poseidon.

''Yes'' I said again. Poseidon gave his portion, then rest did. I rose up up into the air. When my feet hit the floor again, I opened my eyes. Everyone was bowing to me. Zeus came to me.

''Welcome back, Isabelle goddess of immortals, life and earth'' he said, hugging me.

''It's good to be back, Father'' I said, hugging him back.

I decided to go visit the Volturi, today, expect I came right at the wrong moment. Edward was there. He was asking to die to Aro. Aro was about to grant his wish.

''Nobody is going to die, on less, I say so.'' I said getting into the throne room. I thought that only Edward was there out of the Cullens. I was wrong, they were all there.

''Lady Isabelle'' said all the Volturi that were present and Carlisle bowing in front of me. Aro kissed my hand.

''Rise, my children'' I said, walking to Aro's throne and sat down. Everyone rose.

''Not that I am unhappy to see you, milady, but what are you doing here?'' Asked Aro.

''AND, Who the heck are you?'' Asked Rosalie. I got up from the throne and looked at her.

''My name is Isabelle, I am the goddess of Immortals, Life and Earth. I went to the mortal world to try to have a normal mortal life. Apparently, that life isn't for me'' I said looking at Edward, ''Now, I'm back. It's time for me to check on my little dear ones... I hope you didn't think you were powerful and decided to kill almost everyone in your sight, like last time, Aro.'' I said looking at him. Most people in the room chuckled. Aro's lips were moving but no sound came out.

''I take that as a yes'' I said, laughing.

''You should stop torturing the poor creatures, Bella'' a voice said. I looked to see Hermes, I glared at him, 'Oops... Sorry, Isabelle'

''Bella...'' whispered the Cullens behide.

''It's time to leave!'' I said, running out the room. I took Hermes hand and we were back at Mount Olympus in seconds...


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS ! I WANTED TO SAY THAT PERCY IS BELLA'S COUSIN BUT BOTH OF THEM IS STILL SOUL-MATES.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>''Well... That was close'' said Hermes, when we arrived to my room.<p>

''You idiot!'' I said, I was angry at him but not long enough, I started to laugh. He looked at me like I was crazy. He rolled his eyes.

''Can't go crazy twice, Hermes'' I said leaving the room, I had to go see my uncle, Poseidon.

I went to the throne and I found my mother, there, sitting in her throne.

''Mother...'' I said going closer to her. Father came in.

''Isabelle, what are you doing here?'' He asked angry, what got up his ass and died? Crap! I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. Stop. Saying. Emmett's. Jokes.

''I just... Came back... From checking...On the...The Volturi...They are... Doing... Fine... As usual... I...I should leave...'' I said passing him. Leaving my mom and my dad. I whistle and my pegasus, Isa, appeared in front of me.

_Welcome back, your majesty,_ She thought.

_Thank you, Isa, I hope no one tried to ride you while I was gone, _I thought to her.

_"Of course not."_ She thought,"_They were even scared of looking at me." _I laughed at that comment.

"Isabelle, father, wants to see you'' said a voice behind me. I looked to see Hermes a meter away from us. I nodded, promised to Atala that I'd come and see her later and followed Hermes to the throne room. Everyone was there, expect from Persephone, Hades, (that went back to the Underworld about 3 days ago) and Dionysus (That went back to camp). I sighed and stayed by the door and looked at my father. I noticed that everyone had a sad look.

''You wanted to see me, father'' I stated to him.

''Yes'' he answered with a broken voice.

''Umh... Wh...What's going on? Why does everybody look so... sad?'' I asked. Father sighed in defeat.

''Seven vampires will be going to Camp Half-Blood this summer'' Please don't say Cullen and please don't tell me I have to go there. Please in... My father's name don't send me there if it's them! ''They are the Cullen family and you will have to go help Chiron and Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood'' he said. CRAP!

"WHAT!" I shouted.

''Are you all right?'' asked Hermes, always worrying about his little sister. I rolled my eyes mentally.

''This is it'' I said, about to leave for Camp Half-Blood.

''See you soon and if he hurts you again, we are going to kill him'' he said hugging me. I went up to the gate and looked behind me. I waved at him once more and mouthed ''I'll miss you'' and turned to continued my way. I never been at Camp Half-Blood in the US, Only the one in Greece. I went to the big House and saw Chiron and Dionysus.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, I AM VERY SAD TO SAY THAT I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE FOR 2 WEEKS CAUSE ITS OUR PERIODICAL TESTS. BUT I WILL UPDATE ONES OR TWICE EVERY WEEK AND I NEED IDEAS SO PLEASE BE A NICE READER AND SEND ME SOME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ONE. THANKS SO MUCH... NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I told them.<p>

"Hey to you too!"they told me.

"So... have you seen my Percy?" I asked them, cause I miss him so much.

"No, he still must be in the cabin." D said.

"Well i'm going to look for him 'k? Bye!" I told them.

When I got out, I bummed into someone.

''Sorry, I didn't see y...'' I started to say, I looked at the person ''Annabeth!'' I screamed and hug her.

"ISA!" she said hugging me back. I look at her.

"Oh My Zeuz! I' miss you so much!" I screamed at her. "How have you been?"

"I'm Great!"she replied... What did she just said great? Last time she said she was miserable!

"So who is the lucky boy?" I asked her.

"His name is Elijha son of " she said to me lovingly.

"AHH! Now done with your love life. Now where is my Percy?" i asked/screamed at her.

"He's at the dinning hall, cause it's time for lunch." she answered.

'_Here I come my Percy!' _I shouted in my mind.

We were laughing while we went to the Dinning Hall. I went to eat with Chiron and Dionysus at the main table cause nobody knew i was Isabelle cause i have my disguise on.

''Now, settle down everyone'' said Chiron, but conversations continued.

''SHUT THE HADES UP!'' screamed Dionysus. I looked at him surprised. Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning!

'Thank you, Mr. D'' said Chiron rolling his eyes, ''I would like to welcome the Cullen clan to Camp and also our very own Isabelle goddess of Immortality, Life and Earth, back to camp." he said while i stand up my disguise gone while everyone was clapping and sat back down. And Percy hug me to death. I felt someone looking intensely, I look to find the Cullens looking at me.

_OMG! It's them! Edward Cullen is your heartbreak!_ Aphrodite screamed-thought.

_Shut up Aphro! _I screamed-thought along with Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, Athena and Artemis.

_So it is him... _She thought.

"Percy i missed you so much." i told him.

"I missed you to my sun." he told me lovingly.

I didn't eat a lot. I sacrificed the rest of my food to the Gods and left the room. I went to the Archery and to shoot arrows it always help me.

''Bella'' someone said behind me. The voice was way to familiar

''What do you want Edward?'' I said not looking at him. I took another arrow and shot it.

''I want to talk...'' He said. I looked at him.

''Well, I don't'' I said and I left the room without another word...

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS I NEED TO KNOW WHO'S GOING TO BE ELIJHA'S...WELL DAD. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND SOME IDEAS.<strong>


End file.
